Cathy Weseluck
Catherine "Cathy" Weseluck (born August 21, 1970) is a Canadian voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Being Ian (2005) - Evil Dutch Girls (ep20), Teenager (ep20) *Camp Candy (1989) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (2002) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Test (2006) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Spike, Matronly Pony (ep129), Miss Pommel (ep126) *ReBoot (1997) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Chuckie (ep47), Ravess *Superbook (2011-2013) - Gizmo, Bonnie (ep18), Ninevite Woman (ep14), Skateboarder (ep22), Todd Grunge *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Hillary Hissy, Girl 2 (ep8), Kid 2 (ep12), Mrs. Winkle *The Deep (2015) - Hickman (ep4) *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Jin, Gokuma, Kid, Llugo, Metal Bug 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Wicked Queen *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Dizzle, Fairy Speck, Zinzie *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Female Announcer, Keypad *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Aunt Zoe *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Dizzle *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Maid *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Janessa *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Miss Higgins *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Passing Girl 1, Principal Peters *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Brunhilde, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Videos - Dubbing' *Adventures of Mowgli (1996) - Young Mowgli 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Rarity, Unicorn#1 *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Rarity the Unicorn 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Spike *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Spike *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Spike *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Elf Crowd Member#1, Sparkle the Sprite 'TV Specials' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Spike *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Spike Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2008-2009) - Near *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Kagome's Mom *Master Keaton (2004) - Wolf's sister (ep39) *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Dorothy Catalonia *Project ARMS (2002-2004) - Misa Takatsuki *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Misa Takatsuki *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Khamsin *Tetsujin 28 (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Dorothy Catalonia *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Kati Mannequin *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Itadori's Wife Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Rarity the Unicorn Video Games 'Video Games' *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Miss Higginbottom *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) - Amelia Dragonfly *Medieval Moves: Deadmund's Quest (2011) - Narrator *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Sled Storm (1999) - Additional Voices *The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (1995) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Hornet Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (17) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors